giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Aisling/Hero
Abilities to foes recently struck by Sir Cador. |name-r=Spectral Wave |skill-r=Send out a projectile that pierces enemies. No longer perform a melee attack. |name-ll=Father's Flame |skill-ll=Deal more to burning enemies. (+60) |name-lr=Father's Reproof |skill-lr= enemies with each hit. (-5% damage, stacks up to 5 times, 3s duration) |name-rl=Spectral Might |skill-rl=Allies hit gain +15% . (5s duration) |name-rr=Spectral Defense |skill-rr=Allies hit gain +20 . (5s duration)}} . On death, Sir Cador enters your sword, you briefly. |name-l=Cador's Charge |skill-l=Sir Cador gains +50% . (Once every 7s) |name-r=Cador's Defenses |skill-r=Allies near Sir Cador gain +10 . |name-ll=Fast Recharge |skill-ll=Sir Cador performs his attack more often. (Once every 3s) |name-lr=Burning Blade |skill-lr=Sir Cador inflicts . (40 dmg/s, 3s duration) |name-rl=Cador's Might |skill-rl=Allies near Sir Cador deal +15% with basic attacks. |name-rr=Cador's Restoration |skill-rr=Allies near Sir Cador gain .}} enemies (-40% movement speed, 2s) and nearby attacking enemies. |name-l=Chastise |skill-l=Upon interrupting an attack, Sir Cador inflicts . (3s) |name-r=Spectral Barrier |skill-r=Sir Cador creates a barrier that blocks enemy projectiles. (2s) No longer interrupts. |name-ll=Intimidation |skill-ll=Upon interrupting an attack, Sir Cador inflicts . (-50% damage, 3s duration) |name-lr=Cry More |skill-lr=Upon interrupting an attack, Sir Cador's cooldown is reduced. (-4s) |name-rl=Spectral Armor |skill-rl=Allies inside the barrier have +20 . |name-rr=Spectral Lens |skill-rr=Allies inside the barrier have 100% .}} you for 100 HP and enters your sword (+10 ). |name-l=Swift Return |skill-l=Gain +20 on use. You can during this skill. |name-r=Shielding Presence |skill-r=Gain a 250 HP . (4s) |name-ll=Spirited Run |skill-ll=Gain +25% . (4s) |name-lr=Ardent Blade |skill-lr=Gain +25% basic attack . (4s) |name-rl=Aura of Healing |skill-rl= you and nearby allies for 200 HP. |name-rr=Pure of Spirit |skill-rr=You and nearby allies gain . (4s)}} , (-20% movement speed), and (-50% damage). (4s/6s/8s) |name-l=Ghostly Might |skill-l='LMB/RT:' Deal +10% when Sir Cador is in the blade. Sir Cador deals +10% . |name-r=Skirmishing |skill-r=Faster regen while in . Out of combat regen starts 2s sooner. |name-ll=En Garde |skill-ll=+20% front while attacking. |name-lr=Will to Power |skill-lr='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' +10% and +10% front after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) |name-rl=Pure Escapism |skill-rl= when you . (Once every 20s) |name-rr=Hit and Run |skill-rr='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' +10% and +10 after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die)}} Talents when attacking enemies struck by '''SLASH'. |clash=These attacks give you more .}} . |clash=-50% cooldown if near an enemy. (Within 10m)}} Strategy Aisling is perhaps one of the better heroes for new players to start with, as she is capable in both offensive and defensive capabilities. Calling Cador in tight situations is definitely always a card that can be played, as even the worst situations can at least be mitigated, and at best turned around, when you fight with Cador by your side. Alternately, using Cador's passive damage boost can help with one on one encounters, so long as you watch your six and corners to ensure you're not being pulled into a trap. Also, Aisling's focus skill has a pretty significant impact on the field if used when enemies are near. This, coupled with some of her other talents and the ability to switch between defensive and offensive positions, is incredibly powerful. Tips and Tricks * Cador is your best weapon, but you can't really treat him like that. You can't just start by swinging Cador around like he's replaceable – don't let him die. RMB/LT CADOR'S COMMAND repositions him, so use it whenever Cador is in danger. * Cador is a great damage blocker because he has a huge hitbox, allowing you to get out of the way, but if he dies, you will be punished by brief . If you have to use Cador to get out of danger, you need to immediately pull him back into your blade so he can survive, otherwise you're basically dead in the water. * Use E/RB: INTO THE BLADE to replenish Cador's shield as often as possible so that Cador is always ready to go. * Cador can have his damage hugely upgraded by adding damage. Using this in group fights is incredibly powerful, and dropping him in a crowded group can deal gigantic damage. ** Use RMB/LT CADOR'S COMMAND when in melee range to use Father's Flame as a boost to damage. * Use your on yourself and Cador – the effect gets stacked, so the more you use it, the better the effect is. * If Cador is dead you can use F/LS+RT,LMB/RT TERRIFY to bring him back to life. This does not refresh your cooldowns, so using this while RMB/LT CADOR'S COMMAND is on a long cooldown could result in Cador dying again. ru:Эшлинг/Герой Category:Hero Stats and Skills